This invention relates to a new and useful device that assists in installing lap siding.
Lap siding is a common type of siding wherein siding pieces partially overlap the siding piece directly below it. The amount of overlap is generally quite universal although it can vary in some circumstances. Devices have heretofore been conceived that support a strip of siding on the lower strip in proper or desired overlap. Most of these devices hook over the top edge of the lower strip of siding for supporting a piece of siding to be installed. The hook portion thus is trapped between the two pieces of siding. In order to remove this hook portion, some prior devices slide the unit out an end of the siding. This manner of removing the device is not always possible and is often impractical. U.S. Pat. No. 572,582 and 4,208,799 show this type of device.
Other devices are used as well but most of them are complicated and expensive to manufacture. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,425,714, 4,473,100 and 4,484,392. In these prior structures it is necessary to separate the siding pieces slightly for clearing the hook portion from between the two siding pieces. This is difficult to do and may damage the siding.